


All of Us

by little_aria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asylum, Coming of Age, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, More tags to be added, Multi, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_aria/pseuds/little_aria
Summary: Jack's been to mental hospitals many times in his life, but this one time takes the cake. He meets a lot of people that truly make an impact in his life. Maybe, with them by his side, he can learn to overcome his difficulties and love himself.(Hello! This is one of my first works so if you have any suggestions, I'll gladly hear ya out!-Aria)*WARNING*This story contains a lot of sensitive topics that could be triggering to some people.





	All of Us

All of Us Chapter 1

Jack's POV

"Back again, Jack?" I hear the woman in the counter say as I enter the cold waiting room. I sigh as I reply with a yes. I sit down next to my mother, who's not in a very good mood. "I'll be right back." Answers the woman in the counter as she heads to the entrance door. The door opens with a loud beeping sound. The admission process is always so damn long. "This is your fourth time. You need to stop." Says my mom with a sigh. "It's not as easy as you think.." I reply. I look up at the ceiling, I can hear the cars. The ward lies under a parking lot. I hear the door open as the woman comes back with some papers. She signals my mom and my mom goes into the room where they ask her questions about me, and make her sign papers. Right as she goes in, a girl enters the waiting room. She seems around my age, with messy long blonde hair. She's wearing a short dress, exposing her scarred arms and legs. I wonder why she's wearing that. She looks at me. Her face has scabs and red dots everywhere. I notice her eyes are red from crying, but her irises are a beautiful green color. "Sit the hell down." Growls her father, who's not very happy. They sit in the opposite side of the room, where a painting hangs. She looks down, not wanting to look at me or the room. 

A few minutes pass and my mom comes back, as the woman opens the door once more and leaves the room. Mom sits down next to me. The silence continues, until the girl's father slaps her hand away from her arm and yells. "Goddammit, Minerva! Stop with the fucking picking!" The girl, who's name I presume is Minerva, whimpers and lowers her head once more. "Sir, she can't help it." I say in a confident tone. My mother looks shocked and looks at me with an expression telling me to back down. The man's face immediately turns to look at me. "What do you know, boy?" He hisses at me. His tone makes me flinch. Poor girl. "Sir, come with me please." Says the woman as she enters the room once more, with more papers. The girl's father stands up, and goes to the room as he turns to look at his daughter once more. The girl looks around, and stands up, heading over to me. "Thank you for standing up for me..." she says and stops, I guess she's waiting for my name. "The names Jack" I smile at her. She smiles shyly and says "thank you, Jack. I'm Minerva." Guess I was right, that is her name. I motion her to sit next to me, and she does. The silence is more comfortable now, as we wait.

Minerva's father comes out and looks at her. "What the hell are you doing? Come here." he says as Minerva looks at me nervously. I nod, I didn't want to make her father more mad, I give her a "don't worry I'm here" look. She slowly stands up and walks toward her father. I notice she is kind of thin, her blonde hair reaching her lower back. She is quite pretty. She sits down next to her father, and looks at me once more. I give her a kind smile, and she shyly smiles back. 

"Jack, come on. Miss. Lee, we will check belongings after I do a body check on Jack." Says Nil, the woman who always does body checks. I follow along into the room. "You know the drill, Jacky." She said with a sad smile. She knows I hate this part. I sigh as I take off my shirt. My chest had a huge scar going across, she's seen it many times before so she writes it down without even looking. "Turn around." She says. I turn around, where around 4 scars adorn my back. "That ones new..." she murmurs as she writes it down. She looks at my arms, scars everywhere. Barely a single piece of skin that has not been touched by a blade. She sighs as she writes down my many scars. I take off my pants, as she notices the many new scars, bright red around my thigh. She writes it down without saying a thing. I put my clothes back on. "Alright Jack, say goodby to your mother, you're going in." says Nil, as she takes all the papers in her hands, and opens the door for me.

My mother hugs me. "I'm gonna miss you, Jacky..." she says. She's used to saying goodbye, yet it still makes her emotional. I hug back. I glance at Minerva and flash her a sympathetic smile, which she shyly smiles back to. I let go as I hear the loud noise of the opening door. I follow her inside, and go through the few other doors, to where the male rooms are. I get in the same damn room I got last time. "I'll be back." Says Nil as she leaves me in the room. I'm in observation now, 24 hours alone in a room. It seems I have a roommate though, so I won't be completely alone. They must be taking the pills right now, he should be here soon.


End file.
